The Best Gifts
by spidergirl1
Summary: The best gifts Hermione could get in her birthday. Part of the Cherished Moments universe but may be enjoyed separately


"Happy Birthday, Mummy!"

"Thank you, sweeties. Give a big kiss to Mummy. And a big hug too!"

Hermione was still in her bed when she got a collective hug given by her three children. They had invaded her bedroom and sat on the bed, waking her up and starting to sing the "Happy Birthday" tune very loud (but in a way that was so sweet it made her get teary-eyed.)

Ron was watching them with his usual grin and also a gleam in his eyes. He was holding a tray with breakfast, which he put on the night stand. Then he kissed her lips lightly.

"Happy Birthday, love. Kids and I made your favorite breakfast. Here is food enough for everyone. Enjoy it!"

Their youngest son, five year old David, said proudly, "I made the toast, Mummy. Not much burned, as you like it."

Ron and Hermione laughed and she touched David's fringe to feel how smooth his hair was - a habit she'd gotten with Ron's hair and then she'd started doing it also with Matthew and David's hair, so like with their father's: smooth and Weasley red. Catherine's hair was just like Hermione's, and both of them had so much fun trying to make it seem less wild through the use of plaits or ponytails.

"Thank you, Dave. I'm sure it's delicious. Oh, what is that sheet you have behind your back? Let Mummy see it, please."

David blushed and looked at his mother intensely, making his eyes appear bluer. He pulled his little hand towards Hermione, showing a parchment. She saw an adorable drawing representing each of his siblings, his parents and himself in front of their house. Even Crookshanks and Pig were drawn there, smiling and waving at her. 

Hermione smiled at the drawing, because her little boy had made Pig and Crookshanks have so many white teeth. At least her words about taking care of teeth had had some effect on her youngest son in the cutest way.

Hermione kissed David's cheek. "Sweetie, this is gorgeous! Thank you. I will put it in my office at Hogwarts to look at while I'm working."

David seemed very pleased. "And Daddy made a charm so that they can wave at you."

Then he got close to his father and opened the sugar bowl so he could put sugar in Hermione´s coffee.

Catherine looked at her mother shyly and put in Hermione's lap a colorful package that had drawings of Snitches all over it.

"Sorry the paper is a bit boyish, but I forgot to get some new rolls and used one we had kept from Christmas. Granny Molly helped me do this for you. Hope you like it."

Hermione gasped when she saw a blue and white scarf with two wool pom poms at either end. She felt a rush of pride about how talented her nine year old daughter was, remembering her own try once with house elves' hats in her youth - even then not so well knitted as Catherine's work. "Oh Cathy, this is beautiful. You know how much I love getting presents made by you. Thanks, sweetie."

Catherine grinned and her brown eyes grew brighter when she put the scarf around Hermione´s neck. "I chose blue to match with Daddy's sweaters when you're going out together in winter."

Ron arched an eyebrow playfully at Hermione. "She thinks about everything, just like you. Right, pumpkin?"

Catherine nodded in a matter in fact way and joined David, who was eating his own toast and then she filled a glass with pumpkin juice for herself.

Hermione grabbed softly the pom pom scarf. "It seems I have the perfect scarf for our annual Hogwarts Old Students reunion. Just need to knit a gorgeous blue sweater for you."

Hermione noticed that Matthew, who had been leaning against the chest of drawers and quietly watching them, approached the bed next and handed her a small bag with a smile.

His intense blue eyes looked straight into hers. Hermione knew he was excited, for she could see he had a present for her - but he always let his young siblings give theirs first. His Weasley temper was as intense as his siblings was, but at twelve years old he had a sort of calm about some things and an intense rebellious way about others, just like a young boy at his age would.

He sat on the edge of the bed and passed a hand though his red hair. "Mum, I made something for you too, but I'm afraid it's not very good. It was my first one and I realize it needs more improvements."

Hermione took the brown package from his hands. "Matt, whatever you've done, I will love and use it. No worries, sweetie, I'm sure you did well."

Her eyes beamed when she saw a wood case in which to put the ink pallet and her quills. It was a very simple model with a lion engraved on its lid. Hermione held him. "This is perfect, Matt. No need for any improvements. I'm using it on my desk in our library. I really love it."

Matt grinned and took the case in his hands. "I'm glad you like it, Mum. See, you can put some bookmarks here in this section."

Hermione kissed Matthew's cheek. "Thanks, Matt."

Then he gave her the plate with her toast that David had passed to him. Everyone started to eat breakfast and the children were talking about what they planned to do at Hermione's birthday party. Hermione looked at Ron and he winked at her, putting a small package under her pillow. She nodded and took a sip of her juice and felt curious about what Ron had gotten for her birthday's present.

_Later we will see it together._

She felt a rush of pride about the family and the world she and Ron had created, since the day they started dating so many summers ago on a Sunday afternoon at the Burrow.

It had been worthwhile getting such happiness after all the suffering and losses during the last battle, when they had helped Harry in destroying Voldemort and in getting saved as well.

It was worthwhile after the long wait to have Ron say his feelings about her.  
It was very pleasant sharing each day of her life with who she loved most: her beloved husband and their wonderful children.

Fin 


End file.
